


Christmas Lights

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, F/M, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky helps you string your lights.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Christmas Lights

“You really don’t have to help me.” You were on the step stool, trying to start the lights at the top of the tree. “I could have figured this out myself.”

“I know Doll.” Bucky had the excess string. “But without me, you wouldn’t have even tested them first. At least now we know they work.”

You looked at the lit up multi color lights in your hand. He was right about that. It never occurred to you to check first. 

The tree was too big for your room, but you wanted a real one this year, determined to have a traditional Christmas.

“You like em big huh?” Bucky laughed as he gave the lights some slack. “Is there even room for a star at the top?”

“I’ll make it work.” You went on your tip toes, trying to reach the top. “WOAH!”

The stool started to wobble. 

“Be careful.” Bucky’s hands were on your waist steadying you.

It wasn’t enough though. You slipped back dropping the lights. You braced yourself, expecting to smack the floor when he grabbed you in his arms. 

He smiled at you as he held you in a dipping stance.

“I guess it was a good thing you were here.” You went to stand up straight, but Bucky twisted your arm behind your back. “What are you doing?”

He set you on your feet, moving too fast for you to react. His hands were on your wrists, wrapping away.

“Hey!” You started to tug your hands, but he kept winding. It was the lights. “STOP!”

“There we go.” Bucky tugged hard, squeezing your wrists together. “All lit up like a Christmas tree.”

“Very funny.” You turned to face him, half the strand hanging down your side. “Please take them off.”

“Now why would I do that?” Bucky’s hands were on your waist. “When I finally have what I really want for Christmas right in front of me?”

“What are you talking about?” You tried to snake your way out of the bindings, but you were caught. “This isn’t funny.”

“Oh you’re right.” Bucky went to the collar of your shirt. “I should unwrap my present first.”

“Huh?” You couldn’t comprehend what he was saying until you heard a giant RIPPP. “HEY!”

You took a step back, almost falling again as he caught you. Your shredded shirt left your breasts exposed, the only covering your bra.

“This isn’t funny.” You tried to turn yourself. 

“Of course it’s not.” Bucky grabbed your bra and tore that down the middle. “All that teasing. Wagging your ass in my face. What did you think was going to happen?”

You tried to twist away, but his hands were on you and yours tied behind your back with Christmas lights. Bucky ducked down to your nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

“Stop!” How did this happen in such a short period of time? “ I mean it!”

“No you don’t.” He let your breast fall from his mouth, the saliva and cool air making it harden into a peak. “You want me as much as I want you. Stop lying to yourself.”

His mouth went to your other side and he began flickering against the bud. You pressed your legs together, your body responding before your mouth could.

“Bucky no!” You twisted and tugged at the lights. “What the hell is happening?!?!?”

“I’m getting my Christmas present.” He stood up and put his arms under your ass, scooping you in the air.

Your bound hands gave you little option but to wrap your thighs around his for support as he carried you to the bed. 

“Knock it off!” You tried to kick at him and roll away on the bed, but he touched your stomach, powerful enough to hold you in place with one hand.

“I’ll knock it off.” His other finger went to your jeans and he started to take them off. “If you’re not wet already.” 

You let out a whimper, not sure how to respond as he pulled away your pants. 

“Nothing to say huh Doll?” He ran his hand up your leg. “Because you know you are?”

His fingers grazed your panties, lightly running over your clit. You bit your lip and turned your head to the side. 

“I can feel your slick already.” He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked. “Delicious. What a treat you are. All wrapped up for me.”

“Bucky.” Your chest was getting heavy. “I…no…I.”

“Shh.” He yanked away your panties, ripping those too.

“STOP RUINING MY CLOTHES!” You scooted away on the bed.

“A body like that? You shouldn’t wear any…ever.” He pushed his pants down as he got onto his knees, his monster cock falling forward. “Of course, you are fun for me to unwrap.” 

Your mouth hung open in shock at the size of him, having to blink just to know it was real.

“Don’t worry.” He ran his head up your slit. “You’ll get it in your mouth, eventually. But right now I want the prize.”

Your knees started to shake as he pushed inside of you, filling you more than you thought possible as your body stretched to accommodate him.

“Damn you’re tight.” He placed his hands on either side of your head as he continued sliding inside of you. “A gift like this. I’m not going to last long.”

Locking eyes with you, Bucky brought his thumb to his mouth. He licked the digit before putting it between your bodies.

“What?” You let out a squeal as he began rubbing your clit, circling it with pressure.

Your body jerked underneath him and you tugged at the lights keeping your hands together. 

“Wanted you so bad.” He leaned over you. “All year. My special gift.” 

Your body had taken over any objections your brain had and you found yourself rocking underneath him, lifting your hips to meet his touch while his cock continued to stuff you. 

“That’s it.” Bucky let out a hiss. “I knew you wanted me too.”

You didn’t. Did you? Right now you didn’t care. This felt too good. The lights digging into you flesh, his thumb working your tender nub, your pussy getting the attention it deserved. 

Then you felt him bottom out. A groan left your mouth, shocked you had taken him all the way.

He began to rail into you, bouncing you into the mattress. His speed and precision left you with no choice but to take him, your body unable to keep up anymore than you brain had been. 

You were spinning, struggling to breath as the coil in your center tightened. Harder and harder. Tighter and tighter. Was it him? Was it you? Did it matter.

“Fuck!” You bit your lip as your body trembled, cumming on his cock while his thumb didn’t let up. Pushing your orgasm harder and longer than you thought possible. 

You were panting and gasping when he slowed his assault. Your brain fuzzy and wrists aching.

“Don’t worry Doll.” Bucky bit your ear. “I am the gift that keeps on giving.”


End file.
